


Your Smile is Rubbing Off on Me

by Frog_that_writes



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, idk theyre legally married to it has to be the future, modern au?, ooc?? idk man they're happy so its automatically ooc, short and sweet, they're married i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_that_writes/pseuds/Frog_that_writes
Summary: A look into the domestic married life of one Curt Mega and Owen Cavour





	Your Smile is Rubbing Off on Me

“You missed a spot, love.” Came the voice, posh, annoying, and the sweetest thing he had ever heard from the doorway. It was only from years of being a spy that Curt did not jump from the surprise and accidentally cut his face. That man sure could move quietly. But then again, that was probably thanks to his years as a spy as well.

“It’s not missing a spot if you just haven’t gotten to it yet.” Was Curt’s incredibly witty response. Owen snorted, though “snort” was far too ugly of a word to describe one of Owen’s many laughs, and gave him a look in the bathroom mirror that clearly communicated his disbelief.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, darling. As long as you do shave it, and you don’t let it become anything like that horrible beard you grew a few years ago.” 

“You’re just jealous you can’t grow awesome facial hair like me,” he argued, turning back to the mirror to continue shaving.

“Sure, Mega.” He laughed again when he saw Curt roll his eyes in the mirror.

“Uh-uh, that’s Mega-Cavour to you now.” Despite his reproaching voice, Curt’s face was shining, as it always was when he got to remind anyone that he was married and got to boast his husband’s last name as well now. 

“Right, my mistake, please forgive my slip.” Now it was Owen’s turn to roll his eyes as he looked fondly at his ridiculous husband. 

“Here, I think I know a way you can make it up to me,” Curt said as he set down the razor and started walking towards the other.

“Curt what are you- Curt! Stop! You’re getting shaving cream all over me!” He complained as he was suddenly assaulted. The American spy was pressing kisses all over his face, making sure to mush their checks together as much as possible. 

‘What? Sorry- I can’t hear you- I’m too busy- kissing my amazing- husband.” He managed to get out between kisses.

“You’re a sentimental oaf,” He complained without any real heat as he made no attempt to escape their attack. 

“But you love me anyways.” His grin was bright and reached his eyes. He looked utterly ridiculous with shaving cream smeared all over his face and his stubble half shaved. Owen fell in love all over again.

“I do,” he affirmed, matching the intensity Curt’s smile with a grin of his own.

“Now who’s the sap?” Curt laughed.

“Still you,” he mused as he stole his husband’s towel to wipe the gel of his face. “You’re just starting to rub off on me.” 

Curt’s smile got impossibly brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this!   
> it was my birthday earlier this week, and the best possible gift would be comments and kudos!!!  
> i didnt proofread this so sorry for any mistakes lol


End file.
